Tu n'as pas honte ?
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: Lily retourne à la salle commune un soir, après avoir un peu trop bu et voilà qu'elle tombe sur James Potter ...


**Tu n'as pas honte ? **

résumé : Lily retourne à la salle commune un soir, après avoir un peu trop bu et voilà qu'elle tombe sur James Potter ...

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.

Ce texte répond à un défi de la communauté 31_jours dont le thème était : tu n'as pas honte ? ( je n'avais pas réussi à finir le texte à temps, c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouver sur ce site ).

Bonne Lecture

oOoOoOo

Il y a des soirs où l'on se demande comment on va réussir à aller se coucher. Ce soir, je suis dans cette situation. Je viens de traverser le château et je ne sais pas comment j'ai retrouvé l'entrée de ma salle commune. Je crois même que je me souviens du mot de passe car la Grosse Dame me libère le passage.

Par chance, la pièce est plongée dans une quasi-obscurité et personne n'est là pour me demander ce que je fabrique ici à cette heure-ci. Je rentre juste, en pleine nuit, d'une fête organisé par Poufsouffle pour avoir gagner contre Serdaigle. Mais chut, en réalité, je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer aussi tard.

Un fauteuil, que je peux à peine voir me tend les bras et j'ai très envie de me laisser tomber dessus. Cependant, mes jambes ont décidés qu'il était trop loin et préfèrent que je m'étale par terre. Finalement, c'est aussi confortable. Ce tapis est doux et me protège du froid des dalles.

Je ferme les yeux, prête à m'assoupir ici, auprès du feu qui n'est pas encore tout à fait éteint et qui dégage encore un peu de chaleur.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? **

Tiens, quelqu'un vient de prononcer ma phrase. Celle que je répète samedi soir après samedi soir, en tant que préfète. Généralement elle s'adresse à l'un des maraudeurs, mais aussi, de temps en temps, à d'autres petits malins qui essayent de les imiter. Oups, j'ai oublié de le faire ce soir et c'est sans doute tant mieux car pour une fois, c'est moi qui rentre saoule et bien après l'heure autorisée. Aurais-je fait du bruit en tombant ? Peu importe. Il faut que je me débarrasse de cet intrus avant qu'il ne découvre la vérité. Avec un peu de chance, il ne m'a pas encore vue et je vais pouvoir le renvoyer se coucher sans qu'il remarque quoi que se soit. Je me concentre pour prendre ma plus belle voix de jeune fille sérieuse et autoritaire.

**C'est juste la préfète qui vérifie que personne n'est resté dans la salle commune.**

Malheureusement, le visiteur ne semble pas croire un seul mot de ce que je raconte parce que quelques bougies s'allument et que je peux enfin l'apercevoir. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance : il s'agit de James Potter. J'aurais préféré ne pas le croiser dans ces conditions, surtout qu'il affiche un petit sourire victorieux.

**Et qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ? **

**Je monte la garde … **

**Mais bien sûr … **

**N'inverse pas les rôles James Potter et retourne te coucher … **

Bien entendu, il n'obéit pas. D'ailleurs j'aurais vraiment été surprise s'il l'avait fait. Au lieu de faire demi-tour, il s'approche de moi, surement pour que je vois bien qu'il se moque de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il s'assoit à côté de moi et commence à me renifler ?

**Tu as trop bu, allez, je vais t'aider à aller te coucher … et je ne dirais rien … **

**Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. **

Pour être honnête, j'ai besoin d'aide. Mais je préfère rester toute la nuit par terre que d'être secourue par James Potter. De toute façon, j'ai bien le droit de lui mentir, il le fait bien tout le temps lui.

**Laisse-moi t'aider à aller au moins jusqu'au fauteuil, tu y seras mieux que par terre … **

Sans attendre mon autorisation, il me prend dans ses bras et ayant peur de tomber, je m'y cramponne en riant. Je suis trop lourde pour lui, il n'arrivera jamais à me porter jusqu'à là-bas. Il va tomber, je vais écraser ce frimeur et je vais pouvoir me moquer de lui.

Je l'ai sous-estimé parce qu'il arrive jusqu'à un canapé sur lequel nous nous effondrons tous les deux. Il avait raison : je suis mieux ici. James Potter est plus confortable qu'un vieux tapis. Mais chut, c'est un secret, je ne vais pas lui dire.

**Tu n'as pas honte d'avoir bu autant Lily Evans ? **

**Et toi, James Potter, tu n'as pas honte de profiter de la situation pour me prendre dans tes bras ? **

Il me regarde avec son petit sourire espiègle, si craquant. Celui qui se moque de moi, mais avec tellement de tendresse que j'ai oublié de le lâcher et que je suis toujours tout contre lui.

**Je n'ai pas honte du tout. **

La sincérité lui va si bien. Je passe ma main sur son visage et rougissant il me laisse faire. Je sais que ce n'est ni vraiment le moment, ni vraiment l'endroit, je suis une préfète après tout, je ne devrais pas faire ça ici mais je cède à cette tentation à laquelle je pense dès que la lumière c'est allumée à mon arrivée dans la pièce. Je m'approche encore plus de James et embrasse tendrement celui qui est mon petit ami depuis presque trois mois maintenant.

**Moi non plus, pas honte du tout.**


End file.
